


together, forever

by sasshee



Series: with you, always. [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, cw: anxiety bcs of weight gain, little smut ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: Junmyeon does this a lot. Doubting and overthinking. He’s a ball of anxiety that Sehun has always got to manage, and reassurances from him really help him well. Sehun has already done it before, and now, he’s here to make Junmyeon feel loved even more.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: with you, always. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	together, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #123
> 
> to the prompter, i don't know if this was what you imagined but I tried my best^^
> 
> 2nd part. Enjoy!

Junmyeon stands in front of their full-body mirror. Something is bothering him.

In the past few days, well, it has already been a week since he started doing weird stuff. He keeps on craving foods, and he always ends up eating a weird food combination, as Sehun always says.

_Maybe, maybe._ That is the reason why his cheeks became fluffier and some of his favorite slim clothes don’t fit him well anymore.

He thinks he’s getting fat. _He must be really getting fat already._

Junmyeon stomps his feet as he walks to the bed. He slumps his back on the bed, his feet hanging on the edge. This makes him so irritated. This triggers his anxieties, his insecurities.

His tears flow down his cheeks, and a few seconds later, he didn’t hold himself back anymore as he begins to cry. Sehun isn’t at home, so it is completely fine to cry out loud. To let his frustration towards himself out alone.

It lasts for ten horrible minutes before his sobs died down. He inhales and exhales, helping himself to calm down.

When his gaze catches the clock, he knows immediately that he needs to stop crying. Sehun will be home in an hour and he doesn’t want Sehun to see him miserable like this.

He stands up. He’s craving for something sweet. Even if he doesn’t want to, he can’t help but drag himself in front of the fridge. He takes the can of ice cream out, reaches for the spoon before proceeding to the couch.

Junmyeon lets the time pass like that. As he grew tired of eating the ice cream, he sets it aside as he types his reply to his best friend's text.

Sometime later, the door swings open, and Sehun enters. He watches how Sehun takes off his shoes clumsily, letting out a small giggle.

Sehun walks towards him with amusement on his face before he kisses his cheeks. “Hello baby, how‘s your day?”

“I was bored all day long,” Junmyeon lies. Well, half-lies. He was bored, _yes_ , mainly because he already resigned from his work almost a month ago. But he’s not yet ready to let out everything that has been on his mind lately to his boyfriend. “And you?”

“Tiring, but it’s all good now. I’m with you already. My dearest serotonin booster,” Sehun giggles as removes his coat and sits beside Junmyeon, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s waist as he snuggles with him.

Junmyeon chuckles. “Do you want something to eat? I’ll cook for us,” he asks as he combs Sehun’s hair.

“No,” Sehun says, his face is still buried on Junmyeon’s chest, “let’s stay like this for a while.”

Junmyeon can’t help but feel soft at his boyfriend. “Do you wanna tell me what’s on your mind?"

“I don’t have anything in particular though. You? Do you have some?”

Junmyeon sighs. He can’t seem to escape from this.

The silence continues for some minutes. He’s contemplating if he’d tell Sehun about his problems.

But then again, he and Sehun have always been open with everything in their lives, ever since. He knows Sehun would understand him, as he always does.

Still, he feels this little thing that he can’t even name. "Sehun..." he starts.

Sehun hums. "Yes?"

“I-I have a question that has been lingering on my mind lately.”

“What is it?”

He breathes in deeply as he musters some courage. "Do you think something's wrong with me?"

Sehun quickly looks up to him, confused. "What? Where did this come from?"

Junmyeon shakes his head, "I don't know. I just feel like it."

“What is this about? Can you please tell me?”

“I don’t know. Lately, I’ve been feeling that there is something wrong with me,” Junmyeon explains, “But what’s worse is that I'm not sure where is this rooted from.”

"Nothing's wrong with you. I assure you,” Sehun says as he reaches for Junmyeon’s hand to intertwine it. “Don't ever think like that, okay?"

"Yeah," Junmyeon says, sighing, and the silence prevails again. But then, he’s just Junmyeon. He needs assuring answers from his boyfriend. “Sehun.”

“Yes?”

“Do you...still love me?” he hesitantly asks, afraid of what would Sehun answer.

But then, Sehun smiles. "I love you," Sehun says, kissing the back of his hand. “I love you. I never stopped, and I would never stop loving you.”

He just smiles timidly at his boyfriend. Sometimes, he thinks that he doesn’t deserve Sehun. Sehun is just too good for him.

“I love you too.” He then attempts to stand up, trying to escape from his thoughts. But Sehun stops him.

“Stay here for a while.” Sehun pulls him back so he didn’t have any other choice but to stay in Sehun’s warmth.

“Okay,” he says then his boyfriend scoots nearer to him, intertwining their fingers.

Junmyeon gently plays Sehun’s hair, causing his boyfriend to fall asleep. He lets Sehun rest, while he keeps on thinking about everything.

After some while, Sehun stirs from his slumber.

“You fell asleep,” he whispers.

“What time is it?”

“Quarter to seven. Is there any food you want?"

"Anything," Sehun replies. Junmyeon then stands up to prepare their dinner, but his boyfriend grabs his hands. "And Junmyeon baby."

"What?"

"You're just fine. Don't overthink things."

Junmyeon just nods at Sehun as he makes his way towards the kitchen. Sehun loves him so much that it makes him overwhelmed, but at the same time, it makes him feel sad. Because something in him tells him that, he doesn’t deserve his boyfriend, that Sehun deserves more than him.

❦

Sehun has been overthinking what Junmyeon had said the past day. He can’t help but notice how Junmyeon’s appetite drastically changes. He doesn’t eat even his favorite nuggets anymore.

Not only that but also, it worries him the most that he caught Junmyeon sneakily using the weighing scale, one midnight.

When Junmyeon went back to bed, Sehun carefully looks at the paper that Junmyeon slid on the bottom drawer of the nightstand. There he saw Junmyeon’s weight track. It wasn’t a big change though, so he doesn’t know how to address this to him well.

Now that he already confirmed that this is what Junmyeon was stressing about, he can’t help but be worried about his boyfriend. But he knows he needs to talk about it with Junmyeon as soon as possible.

Junmyeon does this a lot. Doubting and overthinking. He’s a ball of anxiety that Sehun has always got to manage, and reassurances from him really help him well. Sehun has already done it before, and now, he’s here to make Junmyeon feel loved even more.

Tomorrow would be their fifth anniversary already. It has been years since he first saw Junmyeon. Has been years since he first talked to Junmyeon, and since his hand accidentally touched Junmyeon’s as Junmyeon hands him the flowers he had bought for his mother.

Since then, Sehun went there almost every day, bringing up his mother as an excuse as to why he needs flowers, and Junmyeon would just laugh at him, telling him he’s being suspicious at his 20th purchase.

After a month, Junmyeon secretly wrote his phone number at the back of the receipt, with a note, which reads as _“You’re awfully obvious. Here. Text me if you want to know me better :).”_

And that was where it all started. It has been so long already, so he wants tomorrow to be the most memorable anniversary for his boyfriend.

After he sends his message to his friend, he puts his phone aside. Junmyeon just came out of the shower, wearing a bright red velvet bathrobe and his hair is still dripping wet.

“Hey,” Junmyeon calls. “You’re staring.”

He chuckles. “It’s admiring for me, baby. You’re so perfect,” he says and Junmyeon smiles as he stands in front of the mirror.

“No, I’m not. But thank you.”

“You are.”

“I bet your eyes aren’t working well anymore,” Junmyeon shrugs so he had to stand up and walk towards him.

Sehun snakes his hand over his waist, then he starts trailing kisses from his exposed shoulders to his neck. “You’re the most beautiful person in my eyes. What do you even mean?” He stares at his boyfriend through the mirror before he nibbles on Junmyeon’s skin.

Junmyeon shivers when Sehun pulls the ribbon of his robe, exposing his chest to the cold air. Sehun’s hand then flicks his perked up nipples before he goes down his waist.

Junmyeon suddenly felt the need to hide when his boyfriend stares at him again, Sehun’s hardness is pressing against his ass. “You’re just horny,” Junmyeon remarks.

Sehun chuckles as he turns Junmyeon around. “I mean it.” He then kisses Junmyeon again, his hands wandering to his ass, groping it before he slaps it quite hard, eliciting a moan from Junmyeon.

“Lemme show you,” Sehun whispers, biting his ears and Junmyeon happily nods as they completely get rid of his bathrobe.

It didn’t take him long to undress before he surges in again to kiss Junmyeon. He takes his time wandering on Junmyeon’s body, casually nibbling and sucking on it, giving all the kisses and throwing praises that it deserves.

Soon, he grabs the lube from the drawer, putting an ample amount of it on his fingers. Junmyeon immediately spreads his legs, making Sehun chuckle.

“Oh, look at you now, so eager,” he says as he teases Junmyeon’s rim.

Junmyeon whines as his body tremble. “Sehun, please. You’re taking so long.”

“Chill. Besides, it’s always fun teasing you.”

“Sehu— oh!” Junmyeon didn’t get to finish his sentence when Sehun inserted two fingers. He then adds another one before he leans in, circling his tongue on his boyfriend’s nipples while he plays with the other one with his hand, making Junmyeon writhes out of sensitivity.

Junmyeon tends to be so loud, and Sehun loves every single note his boyfriend hits in times like this.

“Sehun, please. Just put it in already.”

Sehun shakes his head, then smirks. “Ride me tonight,” he says, slumping back to the bed.

Junmyeon looks at him in disbelief, but he’s already getting up to straddle Sehun. “Why are you doing this to me? You’re the one who started it,” he complains as he lubricates his boyfriend’s cock before aligning himself to it. “Oh,” he mutters soon as he bottomed out.

“You okay?” Sehun asks, and it took him a moment to answer. Sehun has been always this _big_ but he still needs a moment every time they make love.

“Yes,” is what he answers before moving. Sehun puts his hands on his waist to support him. Sehun then meets his every movement. Junmyeon can’t help but throw his head back as Sehun finally hit his sweet spot, moaning endlessly, nearly screaming Sehun’s name like a mantra. “Sehun, please.”

Sehun doesn’t need to be told twice. He quickly switches their positions before thrusting into Junmyeon, this time, _hard and fast_. Junmyeon keeps on squirming and clenching around him and Sehun knows that his boyfriend is so near. With a broken scream, Junmyeon comes. He keeps up in his pace, and after a few more thrusts, he comes inside his boyfriend.

Sehun kisses Junmyeon first before he collapses on his side. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Junmyeon says, panting. “But please clean me up. I’m too tired.”

“Alright baby,” Sehun chuckles before he stands up to get the washcloths.

“After this, cuddle me up, okay?”

Sehun just nods at Junmyeon as he cleanses him. Then when he comes back, Junmyeon is already asleep.

❦

It's almost seven in the evening when he finishes setting up his little surprise for Junmyeon. He prepared a candlelit dinner with Junmyeon's favorite foods.

Sehun fetches his boyfriend from their room, grinning mischievously before he guides Junmyeon to the dining, his hand covering Junmyeon’s eyes.

"You ready?" Sehun asks and as soon as Junmyeon nods, he removes his hands.

Junmyeon blinks his eyes quite a few. "What's this?"

"Surprise, surprise!” Sehun enthusiastically says, trying his best to liven up the mood. “A romantic dinner for the two of us. Happy Anniversary, Junmyeon!"

“Thought we already agreed that we won’t celebrate anniversaries and such?”

“Yes, we did. But I just wanted to do this for you tonight. Come on, let’s eat,” Sehun says as he pulls the chair for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon quickly shakes his head. "I'm not hungry, I'm sorry baby.”

Sehun shakes his head too. "No, you won't turn me down."

"I'm sorry...I can't eat all of that...That’s too much."

"No, you sit down,” Sehun says as he makes Junmyeon sit on the chair. “And we'll eat. I've prepared your favorites," he smiles as he crouches down in front of his boyfriend. "Before you say anything, or reject this dinner again for the third time, listen to me, okay?"

His boyfriend just nods at him.

"Junmyeon, baby, there's nothing wrong with you. You're not getting fat or anything. And before you react, yeah I know that you've been stressed because of this. And baby, you, skipping meals isn't dieting. You're sabotaging yourself."

“What—How did you know?”

“I noticed, of course,” he says. “Tell me about it.”

Junmyeon shrugs. "I don't know. Something in me says I have to do it."

"Then don't listen to it. You're just fine."

"You don't understand.” He stands up, but Sehun stops him and stands up before him.

"Junmyeon, listen. Stop dieting or whatsoever you've been doing these weeks. No matter what your body is, I'll always love you. If you get fat, then so what?"

"Did you just say that I'm really getting fat?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying—"

"That's what you really mean," Junmyeon sulks.

"Baby,” Sehun chuckles, “It's just your ass getting bigger and plumper from all my groping. It's not because you're getting fat!" he says, smiling as he pinches his boyfriend's cheeks.

Junmyeon pouts, slightly taken aback. Sehun wraps him in his arms, kissing his head. "I really do love you. And I love your fat ass,” Sehun chuckles, “so I don't really mind you getting fat. But I'm not saying you're actually getting fat, okay? Maybe, for your peace of mind, listen to me, will you? You might have gained weight, and I think that's good? I mean it just means that we've been living well. In my utmost honest opinion, I think you are just fine. Nothing's really changed."

"I'm sorry,” Junmyeon murmurs.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. And please talk to me whenever you feel things like this, alright? We promised each other, remember?"

Junmyeon looks up to him. "Do you really love me?"

"I love you more than anything in this world.

"You love my ass too?" Junmyeon asks, and he chuckles, his hands making their way to his boyfriend’s ass.

He gropes both of Junmyeon’s ass cheeks, causing Junmyeon to squirm. "Well, this comes second. I love doing things with this thick and plumpy ass and as well as what it does to me."

Junmyeon chuckles as he playfully slaps Sehun’s arms.

"There you go. Keep smiling, baby. Now we eat all of these foods that I've prepared, okay?" he says and when Junmyeon nods, he lets him sit again. He then leans in as he whispers in Junmyeon's ears. "And later, I'll show you how much I love all of you."

Sehun puts Junmyeon’s favorites on his plate, then pours champagne on their glasses. They eat dinner almost silently, but still with the little flirty gazes and the footsies under the table.

As they finished eating, Sehun clears up the table first, and Junmyeon is the one who washes the dishes.

When Junmyeon's about to go to their room already, Sehun quickly puts a blindfold on Junmyeon as they make their way out of the house.

“What is this again?”

“A part two, I guess? Sehun replies playfully.

“Seriously Sehun, what are you up to?"

“Can’t you just trust me?”

“Alright, alright then.”

They keep walking, and when they reach their destination, Sehun lets go of Junmyeon’s hands.

“Okay. Stand still. Don’t take it off yet,” Sehun says as he silently prays, hoping for his plan to work.

“Sehun, you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here,” he says. “You can take it off now.”

And Junmyeon did. His face is painted with shock. Their backyard is full of yellow light-emitting lanterns and a number of their pictures hanging on each lantern. Also, his favorite flowers, daisies, which happened to be the one Sehun had kept on buying at the flower shop he’s working with, are scattered around. “ Sehun...”

“Junmyeon... we’ve been together for years now. I know I should’ve done this before already, and I’m sorry for that. I also wanna thank you for sticking with me, despite everything. Five years with you as my boyfriend has been great. I love you so much, you know that, and always remember that,” he pauses as he reaches for Junmyeon’s hands.

“What’s this? Junmyeon asks, teary-eyed.

“I’ve been always so sure about you. Ever since the time that I fell in love with you, ‘til now, that you are standing before me, I’ve always known that you are really the one for me. I love you so much, Kim Junmyeon,” he says, his eyes are starting to become watery. He then takes out a velvet box in his coat before he kneels his left knee. “Kim Junmyeon, will you marry me?”

Junmyeon quickly crouches down to hug him. “Of course, I’ll marry you. What do you think I’ll do without you by my side? I’ll marry you, Oh Sehun. I love you.”

Sehun can’t help but let his tears flow. “I love you too, Junmyeon. I love you,” Sehun says before he slips the silver Cartier band into Junmyeon’s fingers.

This surely won’t be a smooth road, but as long as they’ll go through it hand-in-hand, they’ll be good in the next chapter of their life, _Sehun presumes._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa this one lmao im so sorry that was my first time writing one. thanks for reading though. i'd appreciate it a lot if you'd leave me something.


End file.
